1.05 White Rabbit Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Christian Taylor | Info=Geregisseerd door: Kevin Hooks}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- of kids in a school yard. BULLY: It's your choice man, walk away now and you won't get your ass kicked. of young Jack looking at another kid getting punched. Jack gets up and tries to go help. BULLY: You should've stayed down, Jack. of fist coming into the camera. Fade to black. CHARLIE camera: Jack, Jack. of Jack on the beach laying down, but looking out to sea. CHARLIE camera at first: Jack. Jack. Someone's out there. You've gotta -- the current's -- there's someone out there, look. of ocean, and splashing in the distance. We can hear someone yell help. CHARLIE: I woke up and she's -- I don't swim. runs toward the ocean. CHARLIE: I don't swim. of Jack swimming out. Shot of Kate. Shot of Jack, he can't see anything, and dives under. Comes up, dives under. He comes up with Boone. JACK: You okay, just take deep breaths now. Come on, just breathe, just breathe. BOONE: Did you get her? JACK: What? BOONE: There was a woman -- I was trying to -- did you get her? of woman in the distance, we hear her screaming. BOONE: You gotta go back. of Kate and Charlie running toward ocean to get Boone. Jack goes back in. KATE: Jack? JACK: There's someone else still out there. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Boone looking out to sea, dejectedly. He looks over his shoulder toward Jack. We see Jack walking up beach, Kate catching up to him. KATE: Hey. JACK: So, what'd they say? KATE: Jack, maybe you should. . . JACK: Who was she? KATE: Her name was Joanna, she wasn't supposed to be on the plane. She was scuba diving off the barrier reef and got an ear infection so the doctor grounded her for two days. She bumped her flight. That's how she ended up with us. JACK: She was just swimming this morning, got caught in a riptide. We've been here 6 days and I never talked to her. Never said a word to her. KATE: Jack, don't. JACK: There were 47 of us and I never said a single word to her. KATE: You tried. JACK: No I didn't. I thought maybe I'd -- I thought maybe I could bring him back and still have the time. I was there, in the water. I didn't try. I decided not to go after her. sees the man in the suit standing in the ocean. KATE: Jack? walks toward the ocean. In the next shot there is no man in the ocean. KATE: Are you okay? JACK: Did you see that? KATE: What? JACK: Standing there, in the water, there was a man. You didn't see that? KATE: Jack, when was the last time you slept? JACK: I need to put this with the rest of the gear. of Kate looking worried. Shot of Vincent running along beach with a tennis ball. Shot of Walt cleaning his teeth with the plant like Sun showed him. MICHAEL: Who taught you that? WALT: Sun, the Korean lady. gets a cup of sea water. MICHAEL: Don't swallow it. WALT: Why not? MICHAEL: Ocean water'll make you thirsty. WALT: Why? MICHAEL annoyed: Just don't swallow it, man. Alright? of Walt rinsing and spitting and Sun looks on. Jin's hand comes in the frame and turns Sun's face toward him. JIN subtitled: Look at your lips. You really need water. SUN subtitled: No. I'm alright. . . Thank you. When will someone tell us what to do? I don't think anyone is coming. JIN subtitled: Someone will come. SUN subtitled: The others. . . they ignore us. If we tried harder to communicate. . . JIN subtitled: We'll be fine. We don't need anyone else. I will tell you what to do. see Shannon walking toward Sawyer. SHANNON: Have you got it or what? SAWYER: You're in my light, sticks. SHANNON: Lightsticks? What the hell is that? SAWYER: Light, comma, sticks. As in those legs of yours. SHANNON: Look, while I really love my new nickname, and I think it's really sweet. . . SAWYER: Calm down. I got your damn stuff. SHANNON: It'll keep off sand fleas? SAWYER: You bet. Even has aloe. SHANNON: How much? SAWYER: Your money's no good here. SHANNON: Then what the hell do you want? just smiles. SHANNON: If you really think I'm going to. . . SAWYER: 5 grand. SHANNON: I thought you said my money was no good here. SAWYER: I was negotiating. I can take an IOU. Something tells me you're good. . . for it. throws the bug dope at Sawyer and storms away. see Kate going through clothes, as Claire approaches. CLAIRE: You haven't found a hairbrush in there, have you? KATE: No. Sorry. CLAIRE: I must have looked through 20 suitcases. I can't find one. It's weird, right? When you think that everyone packs a hairbrush. sits/sort of falls down. KATE: You alright? CLAIRE: Yeah, it's just the heat. Oh, and, and I'm pregnant. KATE: Really? hands Claire some water CLAIRE: Thanks. What are you doing? KATE: I'm sorting the practical clothes from the impractical. Wanna help? CLAIRE: Sure. Can I -- can I ask you something? KATE: Sure, shoot. CLAIRE: Are you a Gemini? KATE: Yeah, I am. CLAIRE: I thought so, restless, passionate. You know, everyone thinks astrology's just a load of crap but that's just because they don't get it. I can do your chart if you want to? doesn't reply Or not. . .. Geminis.. of Jack, as Hurley approaches. HURLEY: Whoa. You look tired, brother. JACK: I'm fine. What's up? HURLEY: We got a problem. looks too tired to deal with it. of some water bottles in a suitcase. JACK: That's it? CHARLIE: That's it. JACK: How many? CHARLIE: 18. HURLEY: People just kind of took what they needed because we were supposed to be rescued, but we weren't. CHARLIE: Even if we divvied it up, split the bottles in half it wouldn't be enough for 47 people. JACK: 46. 46 of us now. HURLEY: People find out this is all we have left, they're going to freak out, man. CHARLIE: The boar's running low until we can catch another one. What should we tell them? JACK: I don't know. HURLEY: Maybe we can make one of those water finding sticks. CHARLIE: What should we do with the stuff we've got? JACK: I don't know. walks away. Charlie and Hurley follow with the suitcase of water. CHARLIE: We should put it in the tent, yeah? HURLEY: Maybe the dog can find water? CHARLIE: Probably better if people don't know how little is left. HURLEY: Dogs can find pot and bombs, so I'm sure he can find water. CHARLIE: Don't tell the others we're running low. That way you can ration it. Then you can decide what. . . JACK: I'm not deciding anything. HURLEY: Why not? FLASHBACK hear the sound of ice clinking in glass, then see a shot of a glass with ice and alcohol. CHRISTIAN SHEPARD: Do you want to come in? Jack enters his father's study. CHRISTIAN SHEPARD: So, you want to tell me what happened? YOUNG JACK: A couple guys jumped Mark Silverman. CHRISTIAN SHEPARD: A couple guys jumped Mark Silverman. But they didn't jump you? YOUNG JACK: No. CHRISTIAN SHEPARD: I had a boy on my table today. I don't know, maybe a year younger than you. He had a bad heart. It got real hairy, real fast. Everybody's looking at your old man to make decisions. And I was able to make those decisions because at the end of the day, after the boy died, I was able to wash my hands and come home to dinner. You know, watch a little Carol Burnett, laugh till my sides hurt. And how can I do that, hmm? And even when I fail, how do I do that, Jack? Because I have what it takes. Don't choose, Jack, don't decide. You don't want to be a hero, you don't try and save everyone because when you fail. . . you just don't have what it takes. up of Jack back on beach. BOONE: camera: Why didn't you leave me? Hey, I'm talking to you. JACK: Not now, man. BOONE: I could have made it back. What? Not going to answer me? I told you to leave me. JACK: You were drowning. BOONE: You should've saved her. JACK: But I didn't save her. And neither did you. walks away. Boone follows. BOONE: You think you're all noble and heroic for coming after me? I was fine. You're not the only one who knows what to do around here, you know that? I run a business. Who appointed you our savior, huh? What gives you the right -- looks off toward the jungle. Look at me. Hey, I'm talking to you. sees the man in the suit again. BOONE: Look at me, Jack. Where are you going? Hey, where are going? Hey! runs off toward the figure. The man has stopped, and Jack stops, too, about 12 feet away. He walks slowly toward the man, reaches out his hand. The man turns. It's Jack's father. Jack backs away and falls. JACK: Dad? figure walks away. Close up of Jack. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Jack on ground in jungle. of Jack in house looking at his reflection in a window, rain outside. MARGO: Your father's gone Jack. Did you hear what I said? He's gone Jack. JACK: He'll be back. MARGO: This time it's different. I want you to bring him back. JACK: He hasn't talked to me in 2 months, Mom. MARGO: You haven't talked to him in 2 months. JACK: He doesn't want me to bring him back, trust me. Let one of his friends. MARGO: He doesn't have friends anymore. Why do you think that is? He was right about you. JACK: Right about what? MARGO: You don't understand the pressure that he's under. JACK: I understand pressure. MARGO: Jack, please you know how he gets -- he doesn't -- he won't take care of himself. You have to go after him. JACK: I'm sorry. I can't. MARGO: I can't? You don't get to say "I can't." Not after what you did. Bring your father home, Jack. JACK: Where is he? MARGO: Australia. of Jack in jungle pursuing his father. of Walt running to Kate on beach. WALT: Hey, hey! KATE: What's the matter? WALT: The pregnant lady fell down. of Charlie, Michael and Kate carrying Claire to the infirmary. KATE: What happened? CHARLIE: She just dropped. KATE: Must be the heat. Is she breathing? MICHAEL: I think. KATE: Come on. Let's get her inside. Claire? Claire, honey, wake up. Claire? Can you hear me, Claire. Come on. Wake up. Please wake up. Please. Come on. Claire can you hear me? CLAIRE: Hmm? KATE: Hi. It's me. It's Kate. CLAIRE: What? KATE: You passed out. Just take it easy okay? Charlie She needs water. of Charlie looking for water and not finding it. CHARLIE: The water's gone. Someone stole it. of Locke, Sayid, Kate on beach. LOCKE: Where is the doctor? KATE: I don't know. No one can find him. SAYID: Is this the last of the camp's water supply? KATE: Yeah. SAYID: Keeping it all in one place, foolish. KATE: Let's go into the jungle, try to find some fresh water. SAYID: You're not going alone. LOCKE: When the others find out the water's gone it's going to get ugly. And when they find out that someone pinched it, it's going to get uglier. I'll go. Camp needs you two here, especially with the doctor gone. And besides, I know where to look. of Jack wandering around the jungle. JACK: Where are you? Where are you? yelling Where are you?! FLASHBACK of Jack in a hotel room. HOTEL MANAGER: The maid says he hasn't used the bed in the past three days. JACK: Did he rent a car from the concierge? HOTEL MANAGER: No sir. Quite honestly, Mr. Shephard, I don't think your father rented a car at all. JACK: Yeah, why's that? HOTEL MANAGER: There was an incident a few nights ago at the hotel bar. I had to get security to escort your father to his room. JACK: What's that have to do with renting a car? HOTEL MANAGER: I'm sorry sir. . . JACK: Come on, what's that have to do with. . . HOTEL MANAGER: Mr. Shephard, I don't think any rental agent in Sydney would lease your father a car in his condition. JACK: My father is the Chief of Surgery. HOTEL MANAGER: Of course, sir. I apologize. has been looking around room, finding bottles of booze, pills. He finds his father's wallet on the bedside table. JACK: He left his wallet. Who leaves a wallet? HOTEL MANAGER: Perhaps you should talk to the police, Mr. Shephard. JACK: Where are you? of Jack in the jungle running after the figure again, disoriented. He gets to a clearing and then father is behind him. He runs after him again, and falls down a hill and off a cliff. We see him trying to hold on, climb back up. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Jack hanging onto the vine; he's slipping, and a hand comes over the top. LOCKE: Take my hand. Come on. pulls him up and they both stay on the ground a moment, catching their breath. LOCKE: Are you okay? laughs, slightly crazily. of Charlie on the beach, bringing water to Claire. CHARLIE: Hey. CLAIRE: Hey. How long have I. . . CHARLIE: A couple of hours. Here. It's not much but it's what we have. Just relax, you have to think about the little one, you know. CLAIRE: Thanks for the water, Charlie. CHARLIE: There'd be more if some git hadn't nicked it. CLAIRE: Is Jack back yet? CHARLIE: No. No one's seen him. But, I wouldn't worry. Good old Mr. Locke's gone into the jungle to get some water for you. CLAIRE: Great. Now our only hunter's going to get eaten just so he can get the pregnant girl some more water. CHARLIE: I wouldn't worry about him. I mean, you tell me, who would you rather meet in a dark alley, whatever's out there, or that old geezer with his 400 knives? I mean, who packs 400 knives? Personally, I can only have space for 200, 300 at most. CLAIRE: When are they going to rescue us? CHARLIE: Soon. CLAIRE: Thanks, Charlie. CHARLIE: For what? CLAIRE: People don't seem to look me in the eye here. I think I scare them. It's like I'm this time bomb of responsibility just waiting to go off. CHARLIE: You don't scare me. runs up to Sayid and Kate. HURLEY: Uh, the Chinese people have water. goes right off to Sun. SAYID: Where did you get this? Where did you get this? yelling Where did you. . . ! KATE: She doesn't understand you. SAYID: She understands me. Did you steal this water? SUN: something in Korean. runs up yelling. KATE: Just take it easy, alright. We just want to talk, alright? This had water in it. Is it yours? Who gave you this? points at Sawyer who's smoking a cigarette. Kate moves to go to him, but Sayid stops her. SAYID: I don't see the water. KATE: And? SAYID: You go after him now, he'll give you nothing. But if you wait, a rat will always lead you to it's hole. of Sawyer walking to his 'hole' and grabbing a pack of cigarettes. Kate tackles him. SAWYER: Well, it's about time. KATE: For what? SAWYER: I made this birthday wish 4 years ago. KATE: Where's the water? flips her over so he's on top. SAWYER: That's better. KATE: Get off of me. enters and drags Sawyer off of Kate. SAYID: Give us the water now. SAWYER Sayid: Touch me again, huh. looks through Sawyer's stuff. SAWYER: You really think I stole your damn water? SAYID: We know you gave two bottles to the Korean's. SAWYER: I don't give nothing to nobody. KATE: It's not here. SAWYER: I traded Mr. Miyagi the last of my water for a fish he caught. We worked it out caveman style. KATE: You gave him your last two bottles? SAWYER: Water has no value, Freckles. It's gonna rain sooner or later. And hell, I'm an optimist. gets something out of his suitcase. SAWYER Kate: Hey, you forgot something. her a badge. Seeing as you're the new sheriff in town. Might as well make it official. of a drop of water coming off a plant into a water bottle. Wider shot shows Locke's arms. JACK: How are they, the others? LOCKE: Thirsty. Hungry. Waiting to be rescued. And they need someone to tell them what to do. JACK: Me? I can't. LOCKE: Why can't you? JACK: Because I'm not a leader. LOCKE: And yet they all treat you like one. JACK: I don't know how to help them. I'll fail. I don't have what it takes. LOCKE: Why are you out here, Jack? JACK: I think I'm going crazy. LOCKE: No. You're not going crazy. Crazy people don't know they're going crazy. They think they're getting saner. So, why are you out here? JACK: I'm chasing something -- someone. LOCKE: Ah. The white rabbit. Alice in Wonderland. JACK: Yeah, wonderland, because who I'm chasing -- he's not there. LOCKE: But you see him? JACK: Yes. But he's not there. LOCKE: And if I came to you and said the same thing, then what would your explanation be, as a doctor. JACK: I'd call it a hallucination. A result of dehydration, post traumatic stress, not getting more than 2 hours of sleep a night for the past week. All of the above. LOCKE: All right, then. You're hallucinating. But what if you're not? JACK: Then we're all in a lot of trouble. LOCKE: I'm an ordinary man Jack, meat and potatoes, I live in the real world. I'm not a big believer in magic. But this place is different. It's special. The others don't want to talk about it because it scares them. But we all know it. We all feel it. Is your white rabbit a hallucination? Probably. But what if everything that happened here, happened for a reason? What if this person that you're chasing is really here? JACK: That's impossible. LOCKE: Even if it is; let's say it's not. JACK: Then what happens when I catch him? LOCKE: I don't know. But I've looked into the eye of this island. And what I saw was beautiful. gets up to leave. JACK: Wait, wait, wait, where are you going? LOCKE: To find some more water. JACK: I'll come with you. LOCKE: No. You need to finish what's you've started. JACK: Why? LOCKE: Because a leader can't lead until he knows where he's going. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Jack sitting at a little fire in the jungle. FLASHBACK of Jack and a medical examiner walking down a hall in some kind of medical building (morgue). MEDICAL EXAMINER: The police found him in an alley in Queens Cross. Now, a tox screen showed a blood alcohol content, which for a man of his size, probably brought on myocardial infarction - a sizable, and fatal heat-attack. go into a room with a body bag on a gurney. The Medical Examiner unzips it. His father is there. JACK crying: That's him. of Jack in the jungle, crying. We hear the sound of ice in a glass, and a branch breaking or moving. Jack grabs a log out of the fire to use as a torch and follows. He comes upon the caves and water. He sees a doll in the water which he picks up. There are a bunch of dolls scattered on the ground from a box. There is other debris there from a section of a plane. He finds a coffin. FLASHBACK see Jack at a counter at the Sydney airport. JACK: What do you mean you won't put it on the plane? AGENT: I'm sorry Mr. Shephard, but our policy is that the body must have the proper documentation. There's just no latitude. JACK: No latitude? No latitude? AGENT: Without the proper documents. . . JACK: Look, you can't do this to me. I'm ready to go now. AGENT: Perhaps another carrier. . . JACK: No! of Jin in line looking over at Jack's outburst. JACK: I want you to listen to me, okay. Because I'm asking you a favor, Chrissy. I'm standing in front of you in the same suit that I'm wearing to my father's funeral and I'm asking you a favor. In 16 hours I need to land at LAX, and I need that coffin to clear customs because there's going to be a hearse waiting there. And I need that hearse to take me and that coffin to a cemetery. Why? Why, Chrissy, can't I just bring him to a funeral home and make all the arrangements? Why can't I really take my time with it? Because I need it to be done. I need it to be over. I just -- I need to bury my father. of Jack at caves looking at the coffin. He opens it and there's no body inside. He gets angry and beats it with a metal pipe. COMMERCIAL BREAK of people at beach, fires. We see three bottles of water. BOONE: Hey, hey, Claire her water to drink. CLAIRE: How did you get that? BOONE: Shhh. CHARLIE up behind Boone: Where'd you get that? of Boone's face hitting the sand. CHARLIE: Here's your thief. MICHAEL: Where'd he hide it? CHARLIE: I don't know. This wanker had three bottles of it. Why'd you do it pretty boy, eh? BOONE: It was just sitting in -- it was just sitting in the tent, and Jack just took off. CHARLIE: Claire could've died. BOONE: I tried to give her some sooner, but it just got out of hand. No one would have understood. KATE entering: What is going on? BOONE: Someone had to take responsibility for it. It would have never lasted. pushes Boone, Sayid steps in. JACK camera, at first: Leave him alone. It's been 6 days and we're all still waiting. Waiting for someone to come. But what if they don't? We have to stop waiting. We need to start figuring things out. A woman died this morning just going for a swim and he tried to save her, and now you're about to crucify him? We can't do this. Everyman for himself is not going to work. It's time to start organizing. We need to figure out how we're going to survive here. Now, I found water. Fresh water, up in the valley. I'll take a group in at first light. If you don't want to go come then find another way to contribute. Last week most of us were strangers, but we're all here now. And god knows how long we're going to be here. But if we can't live together, we're going to die alone. of everyone standing around feeling stupid; shot of Charlie and Hurley getting water for people; shot of Jin and Sun. SUN subtitled: Thank you -- for getting me water today. JIN subtitled: That's what husbands do. brings water for Walt, but Walt's asleep so Vincent gets it. see Boone sitting by himself, as Sawyer approaches. SAWYER: So, how does it feel? BOONE: How does what feel? SAWYER: Taking my place at the top of everyone's most hated list. Sucks, don't it? brings water to Jack. JACK: Thanks. KATE: So where were you today Jack? JACK: Just had to take care of a few things. KATE: That's all I'm gonna get, huh? JACK: My father died. In Sydney. KATE: I'm sorry. JACK: Yeah. I'm sorry too. Category: Transcripten